Pew Pew, You're Dead
by Chezza456
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the blooper reel in which Wilden (Bryce Johnson) pretends to shoot someone with his fingers. It was meant to be funny but it turned out... cute? Basically, prepare to see Wilden in a different light. (A challenge with GirlOnAWire to create fics from the blooper reel)


It was the middle of summer and the afternoon sun was high in the clear sky as the temperatures soared above 80o Fahrenheit. Despite the sweltering heat, Wilden still chased the older man across the patio and over the lawn.

"Stop. Police!" Wilden instructed in a demanding tone. The older man turned to him with a grin and kept moving across the lawn. Wilden increased his pace until he had nearly caught up. He reached out to grab his fugitive, catching the cotton material of his t-shirt in his hand. But his palm was sweaty from the heat and the older man managed to dodge out of his grip. With little choice left Wilden reached for his belt. "Stop or I'll shoot." He instructed again, louder this time. The man turned again with a grin, but kept jogging away slowly. Wilden lifted his gun, closing one eye to secure his vision on his target. He continued to jog backwards. Wilden shot three times.

"Ach! You got me!" The older male cried out as he collapsed to the ground. Wilden rushed over to him. He was lying still on the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging slightly open. Wilden bent over the body, staring at it with confusion. _Was he dead_?

Then, with a sudden unexpectedness that made Wilden jump, the older man sat up, pulled Wilden into him and began to tickle his sides. The young boy laughed and squirmed out of his father's grip and stood back up. His father brushed himself off as he too stood up, and looked down brightly at his 4 year old son.

"You'll make a good cop one day Darren" He chuckled as he straightened the police cap that sat on top of Wilden's head. It was too big for him and it sloped to one side, but Wilden always insisted on wearing his father's hat when playing cops and robbers. "However, you don't want to get too trigger happy with your gun" He informed the young boy, curling his palm around the two fingers Wilden had created his 'gun' from. Wilden shrugged.  
"But you were getting away" He spoke insistently. His father chuckled.  
"Well I'm sure in time you'll be a great cop, if that's what you choose to do. _Detective Wilden, Junior_. How about that?" He asked, looking down with shining eyes. Wilden repeated the title, not quite managing to pronounce the 't' so it ended up sounding more like 'defective', but nonetheless it still sounded awesome to hear. His father beamed proudly as he repeated it, trying to say it correctly. "That's it son" He congratulated as Wilden finally managed to pronounce it right the fourth time. He grinned upwards, the police cap falling of his head as he did so. His father smiled back and ruffled his blonde hair before picking up the cap and handing it back to the young boy. He then strolled back to the patio to relax in the shade. Holding tightly to the cap, Wilden watched with admiration. He loved his father and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. He wanted to join the police force and help stop crimes, with his father right beside him. For Wilden, his dad was his hero.

ooo

By the age of twelve Wilden had stopped fantasizing about being a cop and instead dreamed about owning a small fishing shop by a lake somewhere. His father had taken him fishing a couple of times, and Wilden found that he enjoyed it so much that he often sat out by the river most weekends with his dad's trusty rod baited by his side. He had asked for his own rod for his birthday, and was sure that his father had hinted about buying one, but a few weeks before he managed to find out, the accident happened. After that, Wilden wasn't so enthusiastic about anything anymore.

The funeral was a large ceremony with almost half of Rosewood turning up. Everyone from the station attended, bar a few officers on duty, to send their dear friend and colleague off with their greatest respects. So many of them shook Wilden's hand as he stood at the door to the church with his mother, telling him how good his father had been at his job. The words all washed over him; he was still in shock and couldn't quite believe what had happened. One morning his father was cheerfully saying goodbye to him as he left for work; hours later on that same day, he had been told that his father was dead. He had been hit by a car. Someone had run him down as he pulled them over, and the hit ended up being fatal. Whoever did it was never caught, and that was the thing that angered Wilden the most. It was after the commotion of the funeral that he realised it; when he was back in his room, starring at nothing and his father's old police cap, placed up on a high dusty shelf, caught his eye. He reached up and pulled it from the shelf, turning it over in his hands to blow the dust off. It angered him how the person who had done it had gotten away and his father, a good, lawful citizen just doing his job, had been the one to suffer the consequences. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and turned to look properly at himself. Tentatively he lifted the cap to his head and put it on. It reminded him of the games that he used to play as a kid, although the cap fitted a bit better now.  
"Detective Wilden" He whispered to his reflection. He left off the 'Junior' as the reminder hurt too much, but he smiled as the name sounded as good to him as it had when he was four years old.

Staring at himself in the mirror with the name echoing in his head, it was at that moment that he realised that he needed to follow in the footsteps of his father to bring justice back to Rosewood. He had always imagined fighting against crime with his father by his side. He had never imagined it this way, but he still had no doubt in his mind that his father would be looking down with his beaming smile.

* * *

 **I guess I originally expected my outtakes fics to be funny, but after watching Wilden's 'Pew pew' moment I couldn't help but think it was like what a little kid would do, and then BAM, Baby!Wilden got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it...**


End file.
